Looking For a Father
by GirlMeetsWorldSuperFan
Summary: Maya Hart is feeling empty inside due to the lack of a father in her life. Shawn Hunter is feeling empty due to the lack of a family in his life. The two meet and slowly discover they're more important to each other than they realize. Not an alternate universe or "what if" tale. This is designed to tell the untold stories around the GMW episodes that have featured Shawn and Maya.
1. Chapter 1 - An Empty Place in Her Heart

**Chapter 1 - An Empty Place in Her Heart**

-Maya Hart sat in the bay window of Riley's bedroom by herself. The seventh grade dance had just passed several days ago. It was around that time that Maya opened up about her feelings of sadness related to not having a father in her life. Maya wasn't used to opening up about her feelings and just saying a few words about the sadness in her heart left her feeling drained. Riley walked into the bedroom and immediately sat next to her friend.

 **Riley:** Hey Peaches. You usually don't crawl in here until you're sure I'm home.

 **Maya:** I didn't want to miss you.

 **Riley:** So... anything on your mind?

 **Maya:** Riley, I know you saw me almost cry the other day but please don't treat me like I'm some poor pathetic girl with a hole in her heart.

 **Riley:** Okay. I won't.

 **Maya:** Fine then. But as a secret between us... I sometimes do feel a bit empty inside. I mean every day I see your mom and dad happy together and I... I wish I had that too.

 **Riley:** But you do Riley. My mom and dad love you. They're always going to be there for you. I let my dad dance with you for the father daughter dance. Not because I felt sorry for you, but because we both love you.

 **Maya:** I get that, and I'm grateful. But when I gonna find my own dad? I mean my real one is gone forever and my mom drives men away so...

 **Riley:** Maya. He's out there. Dream dreams Maya. You're going to find your happiness one day.

-Maya then proceeded to walk back to the apartment she lived in. But as she did, she looked up at the night sky that was forming above her and saw a shooting star fly by. As Maya looked at the shooting star, she spoke.

 **Maya:** Well world... if there really is a father out there for me... I'd sure like it if you brought him into my life soon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of this chapter happen shortly after the episode: "Girl Meets Father".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hunter Without a Family

**Chapter 2 - A Hunter Without a Family**

-Shawn Hunter sat by himself in a diner. He was used to sitting in unfamiliar dining establishments often since he had a job that involved traveling. But this setting wasn't unfamiliar. It was where every year, he met with his half-brother: Jack. Shawn smiled a bit as Jack walked into the diner and sat across from him.

 **Jack:** Hey there man. Sorry I'm late.

 **Shawn:** Well anyone who actually still shows up to see me is on time in my book.

 **Jack:** So... today is the day... fifteen years since our father died.

 **Shawn:** And just about fourteen since I realized I was an orphan.

 **Jack:** Hey. You've got no parents but you've got me Shawn. You're always free to come to any of the get togethers with my mom and step-dad's family.

 **Shawn:** They're your family Jack. Not mine. I've got nobody.

 **Jack:** You've got the Matthews Shawn. Remember. Alan said you could be part of their family any time. You should see them more often. I message Cory often. He says you never come by to visit.

 **Shawn:** Cory's busy now. With a wife and two kids. He's got no time for old friends.

 **Jack:** He has time for family man. And have you ever tried finding one?

 **Shawn:** You mean like when you tried to start a family with Rachel?

 **Jack:** Okay, I messed up man. But that doesn't mean I've stopped trying to find the right woman. And you shouldn't either.

 **Shawn:** It's not just about finding the right woman Jack. It's about... would a family want me? Not just a woman but... would my kids even want me around? I mean as far as I know, I'll just turn out a screw up like dad. They'd probably hate me.

 **Jack:** Hey. You aren't dad. You're trying hard.

 **Shawn:** And so did dad. But...

 **Jack:** But nothing. You need a family in your life man. And if you're not gonna try to start your own, then please spend some time with one that wants you around. You're free to spend the holidays with me this year or the Matthews. Make a choice, but don't spend the rest of your life without a family man. You need one. Now more than ever.

-Not much else was said over the meal. The two half-brothers said their goodbyes and eventually Shawn was left alone in a parking lot looking up at the night sky by himself. As he looked up, he saw a shooting star fly by. As Shawn looked at the shooting star, he spoke.

 **Shawn:** Well world... if there really is a family out there for me... I'd sure like it if you brought it into my life soon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of the next chapter happen during and after the episode: "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Connection Forms

**Chapter 3 - A Connection Forms**

-Shawn decided to go visit the Matthews for the holidays. Shawn had a hard time talking to Riley, and eventually Riley caused Shawn to realize that it was begin looking at her reminded Shawn of what he didn't have. Riley who had heard of Shawn's troubled past, created a scenario that forced Shawn and Maya to sit together and talk. The two instantly somehow found themselves talking about their past and the parents that had left them. Eventually Shawn realizing he needed to strengthen his bond with Cory's family, invited the whole family to hang out with him during a photo assignment in upstate New York. Riley of course brought Maya along for the family trip since the two went everywhere together. So Shawn, Cory, Topanga, Riley, Auggie, and Maya all piled into a van and began their special trip together. Maya had hoped Riley's Uncle Josh would come too but he had other plans that prevented him from coming (much to Riley's relief). During the trip, the group saw many wonderful sights. Then on the last night of the trip in which the Matthews family and Maya could stay with Shawn, while they were all having lunch together, Cory asked Shawn a question.

 **Cory:** Hey buddy. Me and Topanga wanna have a little romantic getaway tonight. You mind taking care of the kids?

 **Shawn:** What? Me? I'm not an experienced babysitter Cory.

 **Riley:** Well I am. So you be my assistant. :)

 **Cory:** You'll be fine buddy.

 **Shawn:** But I'm not a family man. I don't know if I can...

 **Cory:** Then maybe it's time you give it a try.

-During the rest of the afternoon and evening, Shawn played board games with the three kids and even took them to several beautiful parks. Eventually Shawn got into a silly mood and began to pretend he was a monster and chased Auggie around a playground. Riley got into the game too. Time passed and the three enjoyed their game, while Maya just sat on a bench and watched them play. Shawn motioned over to Maya to play with them.

 **Shawn:** Come on kiddo. You wanna join?

 **Maya:** Nah. I'm good.

-Shawn then began to walk away but then Riley stood in front of Shawn and stopped him.

 **Riley:** You know... sometimes Maya says she wants to be alone... when she doesn't. Why don't you do something with just Maya. I'll keep playing with Auggie.

 **Shawn:** But I don't know what kind of games she might like, or how talk to to her. I...

-Riley then took out a purple football and handed it to Shawn.

 **Riley:** It's okay. My dad didn't know what to say to me sometimes either when I was younger. So he just threw this ball with me, and good things just came after. Maybe you should try it.

-Shawn accepted the purple football and walked over to Maya.

 **Shawn:** You know chasing Auggie has me pretty tired out. Why don't you say we toss this old thing around.

 **Maya:** Oh. So you think you can throw it far enough for me to catch?

 **Shawn:** I'm nearly the same age as Cory. I'm not that old.

 **Maya:** I've seen Mr. Matthews try to play sports. You're not helping your argument.

-Shawn smiled as both he and Maya began to toss the football back and forth. As they tossed the ball, they talked.

 **Shawn:** So... you play any sports?

 **Maya:** Nah. Just into the drawing thing. How about you?

 **Shawn:** Writing and photography wound up being my only two good skills.

 **Maya:** Oh? So you upset a big tall guy like you never got to be a big successful sports star?

 **Shawn:** Not really. You know as I see, we've all got talents and weaknesses. We've all got our weaknesses. For me growing up in school it was definitely math and...

 **Maya:** And for me it's everything.

 **Shawn:** Yeah but despite how difficult school can get, we've all got amazing talents as well. So as you grow up it's all about trying to find the right job that uses them. That's how I wound up finding my career. That's how you'll wind up finding yours too.

 **Maya:** Hmm. You really think I have a career in drawing?

 **Shawn:** Or something creative. Although you probably have a better chance at getting into football than I do. That's a good swing you got there kid.

 **Maya:** Oh. Am I being too tough on you old man?

 **Shawn:** Hey. Watch it with the "old man" talk.

-Shawn and Maya continued to toss the football back and forth as they continued to talk. The two even lost track of time as they continued to throw and talk with one another for over two hours. Riley and Auggie eventually sat to take a break from their running around game, and watched Maya and Shawn play. Riley smiled as she watched Maya and Shawn together. She had never seen Maya happier, and for Shawn: Riley sensed that he hadn't been this happy in a long time. A connection was forming between the Shawn and Maya, and Riley was going to help make that connection become stronger.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of the next chapter happen during and after the episode: "Girl Meets Master Plan".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - The One That Stayed

**Chapter 4 - The One That Stayed**

-Shawn came back to visit the Matthews again coincidentally on Maya's birthday. Upon being pressured to talk about his romantic past, Shawn told Riley and Maya about Angela and how she eventually left him. This led to Shawn and Maya to opening up more about people that had _left_ them. Eventually Riley, Cory, and Topanga left to Riley's room to talk about mysterious things leaving Shawn and Maya alone. After being silent a bit, the two decided to do some small talk for about an hour. But eventually Maya asked Shawn a question.

 **Maya:** Shawn... how do you get through life with a broken family?

 **Shawn:** What do you mean?

 **Maya:** I've had no dad most of my life, and I almost never see my mom. You had no mom or dad most of the time. So how do I get a happy life like yours?

 **Shawn:** I wouldn't say it's real happy. I just... kept focusing on moving on. Not that it was easy. My mom actually abandoned me before I even realized she abandoned me. She left right after I was born, so I was raised part of my life by one of my dad's many wives: Verna, thinking she was my real mother. But then she left too. Even her son who I thought was my half brother, left me. Then Verna sent me a letter a year after my dad died, telling me she wasn't my real mother. So I was kind of abandoned by a mother twice.

 **Maya:** Ouch. So how do you move forward from that?

 **Shawn** : You move slowly. The thing is you can't ignore your past. What's happened is happened. The next step is... you just gotta figure out how you're going to make things better.

 **Maya:** You really think things will get better for me? That I won't become like my mom?

 **Shawn:** Well what happened between her and your dad?

 **Maya:** I never knew what happened between my mom and dad. She just says never to be upset with him and never wants to go into details.

 **Shawn:** Why not?

 **Maya:** Because she did something to make him leave. You and I are the ones that get left. Not like her. That's why we understand each other right?

-Shawn sat uncertain of what to say as Cory, Topanga, Riley, and several of Riley's friends came into the room. Thanks to a plan they were working on, they tricked Shawn into going to meet Katy (Maya's mom) so that they could hopefully meet, fall in love, and have Shawn become Maya's step dad. But the plan didn't go as expected. However as Shawn began to talk with Katy, Shawn realized Katy was actually a hard working single mother and that she wasn't the neglectful parent, but rather Maya's father was. Shawn even helped Katy pay for a necklace that Maya wanted for her birthday, and helped Katy tell Maya the true details of how Maya's dad was the neglectful one in the family. This helped Maya realize that her mother was someone that "got left"; just like her and Shawn. As Shawn and Katy both presented a birthday cake to Maya, Maya made a wish as she looked at Shawn and Katy standing side by side. Later, Shawn prepared to leave the party.

 **Shawn:** Well. See you all around.

 **Maya:** Shawn, wait...

-Maya then ran forward and hugged Shawn tightly. Shawn then hugged Maya back while he was a bit confused.

 **Shawn:** What's this for?

 **Maya:** Just for being someone who stayed around me today. Thank you.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of the next chapter happen during and after the episode: "Girl Meets Pluto".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - Just Being There

**Chapter 5 - Just Being There**

-Despite still traveling often, Shawn would often come back to New York to visit the Matthews family about twice a month. Maya would of course always be around when Shawn came to visit. Despite hanging out with Cory and his family during his stay, his visits usually ended up with him and Maya usually just playing board games together, throwing a football around, or looking at Maya's art work. But these activities were really just an excuse so that they could talk about life. Whenever he visited, Shawn would also often see Katy but the two only briefly chatted. Maya would always try to let them talk longer, but it usually never happened. One unexpected time Shawn came back to New York: involved Cory having a sudden urge to unbury a time capsule from high school. This led to Riley and Maya witnessing Cory, Topanga, and Shawn finding a multitude of memorabilia from their youth. For Shawn though this meant finding things that reminded him of his old relationship with Angela. Seeing Shawn suddenly start to desire an old dream that didn't involve her sent Maya into slight depressing mood. As Maya and Riley sat together in Riley's bedroom that evening, Riley attempted to encourage Maya.

 **Riley:** Dream dreams Maya. You're going to have everything you want in life.

 **Maya:** How is it possible that you can still have hope for me?

 **Riley:** Hey. I have hope for something four billion miles away. You... have always been right here.

-Maya rested her head on Riley's shoulder as Riley put her arm around Maya.

 **Maya:** It's just... I thought for just a little while that...

 **Riley:** Maya. Can I ask you a personal question?

 **Maya:** You always do.

 **Riley:** Do you want Shawn to be your dad one day?

-Maya suddenly sat up as she looked at Riley with a surprised face.

 **Maya:** Why would you ask that?

 **Riley:** Because I know you Maya. And I know how much you've secretly wished you had a father. And I see how you secretly smile during every brief moment Shawn and your mother are together. Because you wish their brief moments were longer. Because if they had more time together, you and Shawn would eventually have more time together. I know it's what you hope for.

 **Maya:** Hope is for suckers Riley. Besides, Shawn doesn't care about me or my mom. If he did, he wouldn't have gone on and on about his ex-girlfriend right in front of me.

-Riley suddenly stood up with a look of annoyance on her face.

 **Riley:** Hey. He did do that. _The jerk!_

-Riley then stormed out of her room and barged in on a conversation that Shawn and her parents were having. Riley looked right at Shawn's face as she spoke just five words.

 **Riley:** Don't be such a jerk!

-Riley then went back to her room as a confused Shawn looked at Cory and Topanga.

 **Shawn:** Women used to like me right?

-Topanga quickly nodded to reassure Shawn.

 **Shawn:** Then what's up with your crazy little bird?

 **Cory:** She usually gets like this when she's protecting something or someone. Maybe you should see what it's all about buddy.

-Shawn then went into Riley's bedroom and sat between Riley and Maya. While Maya just sat, Riley began to talk to Shawn about how even though things didn't work out with starting a family with Angela, there is still someone out there that needs him. Shawn at first didn't understand what Riley meant, but as he saw Maya sitting away from everyone, finally it all began to click for Shawn. He eventually stood right in front of Maya. He was still uncertain of the right words to say, but knew he had to say something.

 **Shawn:** I don't know what I'm supposed to be for you.

 **Maya:** Can you just be out there for me?

 **Shawn:** Yes. I can do that. I wanna do that. What do you call that?

 **Maya:** It doesn't matter what you call it. I just wanna know that you're there.

-Shawn stood silent for a moment but then he finally knew the exact words to say to Maya.

 **Shawn:** Okay. I'm there.

-The next evening, while Riley and Maya were hanging out where Katy worked, Shawn prepared to get back on the road. But as Shawn began to walk towards his car, he remembered how Riley made him realize that Maya needed him. But then Shawn began to consider that someone else might need him too. However he realized that he shouldn't jump to conclusions about what this person truly needed and that he needed to get to know them better. And suddenly without realizing it, Shawn found himself walking into the very building Katy was in. As Shawn walked in, Katy smiled at the sight of him.

 **Katy:** Hi Shawn. Um, we're closing up but I can get you something for the road.

 **Shawn:** Uh, yeah. That be great.

-Shawn for a moment decided to be content with his continued small talk with Katy, but suddenly... something inside him was saying that on this evening... he wanted more.

 **Shawn:** Actually... you feel like sitting down for a second?

 **Katy:** Yeah. No, I do. Yeah.

-Shawn and Katy then began to talk. The conversation started a bit awkward and goofy. For both of these individuals, it was the first time that they had had a long conversation with a single adult of the opposite gender in a very long time. However for reasons they couldn't explain, they enjoyed their long conversation. They enjoyed their long talk so much that they didn't realize Riley and Maya were still in the building, and even heard the beginning of it. However the two girls quietly slipped out of the building and began to walk home together. As the two girls walked together silently, Riley saw Maya begin to make a small smile. A small smile that wouldn't go away. Riley smiled too as she broke the silence.

 **Riley:** I see you smiling Maya. You have hope too now, don't ya?

 **Maya:** I don't need to have hope Riley. I don't know what's going to happen in there for the rest of the night or what'll happen after. But I do know Shawn is there for me. And just being there... is all I really need.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of the next chapter happen during and after the episode: "Girl Meets Hurricane".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Hope

**Chapter 6 - Hope**

-Shawn continued to visit New York twice a month. He always made sure to spend time with Cory, but now whenever he was in town: no one could ever spend time with Shawn without Maya around. The two always did tons of fun activities together. Except for when Shawn would talk with Katy. Every night before he was to leave town, he would always just talk with Katy for hours while Katy would always _slowly_ close up the shop. They never talked about romance or their feelings. They just talked like fast growing friends. Katy was happy to have a nice man to talk regularly, and she was happy this nice man also was helping make her daughter smile more. Then things suddenly changed one day when Katy discovered that Shawn had bought Maya a great deal of new clothes. Shawn was just caught up in the moment of making Maya happy, but Katy was seeing Shawn's connection with Maya was becoming stronger than just a friendly mentor. And as Shawn began to casually put his arm around Katy at one point, Katy was starting to realize that Shawn was treating her like more than just a nice friend. It worried her. She was afraid of what might happen next, but at the same time she wasn't even sure of how she felt about Shawn or even if Shawn knew how he felt about her. So the next day: Katy called Shawn to speak with her while at work. As they sat down to talk, Katy finally for the first time with Shawn since they met: spoke about her failed marriage and her ex-husband. Despite Shawn laughing at her ex-husband's name, Katy made one thing very clear to Shawn.

 **Katy:** When Kermit left me...

 **Shawn:** When who?

-Shawn smiled thinking he could still joke around. However Katy was ready to make this conversation serious.

 **Katy:** I decided to shut that part of me off. You know, fool me once: shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on...

 **Shawn:** Me? Shame on me? Why? Katy, I have no idea where this conversation is coming from.

-Shawn of course was keeping his cool but on the inside: he was a bit nervous as the very idea of discussing even marriage as a concept with Katy seemed like something he never thought he be doing. However as the conversation continued, Shawn began to realize where this conversation with Katy was coming from. It wasn't marriage that scared Katy, it was just dating someone in general. It was the idea of being hurt by any man that scared her, since she didn't want a repeat of the pain from her past again. Thus: Katy was trying to prevent Shawn from even possibly trying to date her while kindly explaining why.

 **Katy:** I didn't view my marriage as disposable. I was all in. I said those things to him in front of God and I meant it.

 **Shawn:** Yeah, I get it. You know I thought my first real girlfriend was gonna be the one forever.

-The two continued their conversation as Shawn began to try to convince Katy about the importance of picking up the pieces of a broken past and moving on to make something better happen. However the past returned for Shawn when his ex-girlfriend Angela walked in. Not knowing why she came at first, it began to stir up feelings in Katy. She was suddenly feeling a bit nervous over this possible rival for Shawn's heart. And that's when it hit her. If she was viewing Angela as a rival for Shawn's heart, then that meant she was actually yearning for it herself. And suddenly as Shawn and Angela talked, Katy found herself acting just like her sneaky daughter and began spying on Shawn as he talked with Angela. However her eavesdropping allowed her to know that Angela was married and was just turning to Shawn for advice about if she should have kids or not. But it turned out Maya and Katy weren't the best spies as Angela easily noticed them as she talked with Shawn. As Angela prepared to leave, she asked Shawn a question about Katy.

 **Angela:** Is she the one?

 **Shawn:** What? No.

 **Angela:** is she the one Shawn?

 **Shawn:** No. I don't know. I don't know her enough to know anything.

 **Angela:** Well let me tell you what's right. Let what we had make you ready for something.

-Angela left and for the rest of that day: both Shawn and Katy had much to think about. Katy expected never to fall in love with a man again since she expected only pain could come from doing so. Shawn never expected to love a woman again since he didn't think it was even possible for him to. Maya meanwhile had something better than expectations on her mind. That very same day, Riley and Maya sat in the bay window to discuss what they were thinking.

 **Riley:** So it just occurred to me that we shouldn't set our expectations too high. I mean Uncle Shawn is definitely not getting back together with Angela now, but if we expect too many things then we'll...

 **Maya:** Riley, I have something better than expectations now. I have hope. And hope is much more powerful than anything else I've ever felt in my life.

 **Riley:** Wow. You're starting to sound like me now.

 **Maya:** Well I've influenced you quite a bit. You were bound to rub your positive energy off of me at some point.

-The two leaned their heads towards each other and smiled. The very next day, Maya's hopes suddenly became a reality when she heard the voice of her mother actually ask Shawn out. Being polite, Shawn asked Maya if he could date her. Maya responded positively before Shawn could even finish his question. So two weeks later, Shawn and Katy went out on their first date. This was also around the same time that Maya had discussed with her friends and family the concept of the existence of God. So on the night Shawn and Katy went out on their first date, Maya said a special prayer while alone in her room.

 **Maya:** I'm not sure if you're listening to God. I wanna pray for Riley, my friends, and all the people around me. But first I wanna pray for my mom and Shawn. I don't know what your plan for them is... but whatever it involves... it sure would be nice if it involved Shawn sticking around. God... I think you know I've been secretly looking for a father my whole life. Now I don't what your plan is for how that's gonna work out for me but... I would kind of would like it if... you made Shawn a part of that plan...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Please note that the events of the next chapter happen during and after the episode: "Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project".

 _-Please leave comments and feel free to favorite and follow. :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Maya's Real Father

**Chapter 7 - Maya's Real Father**

-Shawn continued to visit twice every month. He would continue to spend parts of his stays with Maya, and then would have his regular dates with Katy. Shawn kept his time with Maya mostly separate from his time with Katy. And it seemed like Shawn and Katy weren't becoming anything more than close friends. But Maya was fine with this. She didn't want anyone to rush into anything they were uncertain about, and was just happy to have Shawn around when she needed him. Maya usually never asked Katy about her dates with Shawn. But as Maya caught Katy sneaking in late from a date one night, she had to ask.

 **Maya:** So... how'd the date with Shawn go?

 **Katy:** Nice. Very nice.

 **Maya:** So... things getting more serious or what?

 **Katy:** Look baby girl. My relationship with Shawn is _my_ relationship with Shawn. It isn't more or less intensified by how you feel about him or how he feels about you. Although... I do love how he's always there for you when you need him.

 **Maya:** Yeah. I love it too.

-Maya smiled as she felt like good things were on the horizon for her life. However something completely different hit her when one day... Maya's biological father: Kermit walked back into her life. It was by invitation ironically, as Maya had been inspired by Cory to show forgiveness to someone that hurt her and she suddenly found herself writing a letter to her father. Through the few conversations Maya had with Kermit, she was able to let go of a great deal of frustration and anger that had been buried deep inside her. But even with every bit of will power she had, Maya found that she couldn't forgive him. She couldn't find it in her heart to show forgiveness to a man who actually wasn't a monster, but rather: weak and pathetic. Maya was comforted by Cory and her friends after she walked away from her father. She cried in front of them and they tried to comfort her. However once she was finally home alone with her mother, Maya fell onto the ground of her room and began to sob loudly. She curled up into a ball as tears kept coming out of her non-stop. Katy tried to comfort Maya but nothing she said worked. So out of desperation, Katy called Shawn. And within a few hours Shawn was knocking at the door of the apartment. He instantly walked in as Katy opened the door.

 **Shawn:** Where is she? Is she doing any better?

 **Katy:** No. She's been sobbing non stop for hours now. I knew talking to her father would emotionally drain her but I didn't realize...

 **Shawn:** Okay. I'll talk to her. But first... are _you_ okay?

 **Katy:** I'll be fine. Seeing Kermit did rattle me up a bit but... it's Maya who needs you more right now.

-Shawn nodded as he slowly walked into Maya's room. Shawn instantly felt pain inside as well as he saw the sight of Maya curled up on the floor sobbing. Her face was wet, her hand were clutched to the sides of her shirt, and her hair looked like it had been pulled in many directions. Shawn sat next to Maya as he spoke.

 **Shawn:** Hey Maya. Your mom called me. You wanna talk about what...

-Maya turned her head to look right at Shawn with nothing but a sad expression on her face.

 **Maya:** I couldn't forgive him Shawn. I couldn't it. It be one thing if he was a monster. But I talked to him and realized there was more to it. He wasn't ready to be a parent, he still had much to learn about responsibility, and he left to keep me and my mom out of debt. He was just a troubled man that was sorry for what he did. But I... I couldn't forgive him. He was trying so hard to be better and yet I couldn't be better myself. I'm an awful person Shawn. I'm just terrible.

 **Shawn:** Look Maya. You're not a terrible person. You're hurt. And you were hurt because honestly... despite whatever caused him to act the way he did, your dad did do something awful things to you. And you shouldn't have had to experience what you did. It's good that he's sorry, but no one's expecting you after all those years of hurt to automatically forgive him. Trust me. I knew the full back story on what made my dad the way he was, and it still took me a long time to forgive him.

 **Maya:** It's just... for years I wanted him around when I was scared or sad. And he wasn't. And because my mom had to provide for me by herself, my dad even kept _her_ away most of the time. He left me all alone. He's left me all alone.

-Shawn suddenly held out his hands and embraced Maya.

 **Shawn:** You're not alone Maya. You've still got your mom, your friends, Cory, and so many other people care about you. Something that took me a long time to learn was that you're never without people who love you Maya. Never.

-Maya suddenly wrapped her arms around Shawn and just held onto him as if she was a little girl again. It was as if Maya was finally getting her chance to have the type of moment she could never have growing up when she was little: the chance to embrace a father figure who was there simply to help everything feel better. Shawn held Maya close as he began to rock her back and forth a bit. Maya continued to hold onto Shawn. Her sobbing continued, but now: she was able to finally release all of her pain in a way that she had wanted to for years. As Shawn and Maya held each other close, Katy stood at the door of the room watching as she cried tears of both sadness and joy. She cried tears of sadness over the painful emotions her daughter was experiencing. And she cried tears of joy over the fact that her daughter had finally found... a real father.

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note - The events of the next story take place before Girl Meets Triangle._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Father Daughter Dance

**Chapter 8 - The Father Daughter Dance**

*FLASHBACK*

 _-A little girl name Maya Hart was very excited. Today was going to be the special father daughter dance at her school. All the dads were going to wear suits, and Maya was going to dress up like a princess. Maya put on her best pink poofy dress she could find and rushed into the living room, so she could grab her dads' hand and go to the dance with him. But when Maya ran into the living room, instead of seeing her dad standing ready for her, she saw her mom sitting on the couch crying. Maya walked over to mom confused._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Maya, what's wrong?_

 _ **Katy:**_ _Oh, um... nothing baby girl._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Well where's daddy? Isn't he going to take me to the dance?_

 _ **Katy:**_ _No. He isn't. He isn't taking you anywhere anymore._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Well where is he? Did he do something bad?_

 _ **Katy:**_ _No. He just... he's just gone now. Accept it. You won't see him again._

 _-Katy then turned her head away from Maya and ran into her own room crying. Maya just stood where she was confused and starting to become very sad._

*END FLASHBACK*

-In the present Maya stood alone in the corner of a school dance. Riley and Cory were gone on a family trip, Lucas decided not to come, and Farkle was busy hanging out with Smackle. Just like the previous year, the end of this event included a father daughter dance. Maya was one of the only girls who wasn't dancing. But for her this was normal. Her father had ditched her and left alone for the first father daughter dance of her life and in turn: every other. Maya had hoped Cory and Riley would've kept her company like last year, but since they couldn't... she had one more person she was hoping to accompany her. And even _he_ had bailed.

*FLASHBACK

 _-Maya was on her home phone as she talked to Shawn on the other line._

 _ **Shawn:**_ _Maya, I'm in California right now. What's the big rush about getting me to come back?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _It's just there's a school dance and I thought you might like to chaperone for. Mr. Matthews can't be there and the school is willing to accept anyone who..._

 _ **Shawn:**_ _Maya, I can't drop my job to go across the country for a school dance. I had plenty of them when I was young and I'm not in a rush to do one again._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Okay. It's just I was hoping someone could take me over and..._

 _ **Shawn:**_ _Well I'm sure you'll be able to find a ride a little closer to you. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya in a month kiddo._

 _-Shawn then hung up as Maya stood where she was uncertain of what to do next._

*END FLASHBACK*

-Maya stood alone in the corner of the dance. She wished Shawn was there but couldn't be mad at him. He had a job. Plus she hadn't actually completely explained _why_ she wanted him to come. But what she was really looking for was just a father to dance with her. Any kind of father. But she would never have that. In fact, Maya began to believe no one would ever dance with her again. Farkle was taken by Smackle, Lucas would probably never figure out who he wanted to date (let alone dance with), and no other boys ever showed an interest in her. Maya couldn't depend on Cory to always be there since he was a busy teacher and father. And her real father... she just couldn't face. Maya was alone. Never to be danced with. Never to be loved. Never to...

 **Shawn:** Maya.

-All of Maya's thoughts were interrupted as she turned around and saw behind her was Shawn. He was dressed in a nice suit and was standing just a few feet from her. Maya instantly straightened herself as she looked at Shawn.

 **Maya:** Shawn. What are you doing here?

 **Shawn:** You know I couldn't stop thinking about why you'd want me to come to a simple school dance. And then it hit me. And suddenly nothing could stop me from coming.

 **Maya:** But you didn't have to travel all this way. You didn't...

 **Shawn:** Maya. I'm here for you. Always.

-Shawn held out his hand. Maya then held out her own hand and grabbed onto Shawn's. Shawn led Maya on the dance floor and the two began to dance together. As she danced with Shawn, Maya suddenly found the perception of what she was experiencing to alter. Suddenly Maya saw herself as a little girl again. She was wearing a poofy pink princess dress and tiara. She had finally made it to the dance she had been longing for all her life. And the great king had arrived to dance with her. Only this wasn't just a great king... it was her father... her true father had arrived. The fantasy in Maya's head then faded away and she finally saw reality again as the dance began to end. As the final song began to fade away, tears began to appear in Maya's eyes. Shawn noticed this as he looked at Maya with a concerned face.

 **Shawn:** Maya. You okay?

 **Maya:** Yeah. I'm okay.

-After the dance was over, Shawn took Maya home. The two said very little on the way there. Once Shawn brought Maya to the apartment, he sat down to talk with Katy over coffee. They talked for about two hours by themselves while Maya stayed in her room. Eventually Shawn prepared to leave. Shawn said goodbye to Katy and then took a few steps out the door. However as he was just several steps away from the apartment door, he heard Maya call out.

 **Maya:** WAIT!

-Shawn turned around to see Maya running towards him. Maya then instantly ran into Shawn's arms and hugged him. Tears appeared in Maya's arms as Shawn simply hugged Maya back. Then in a very emotional moment, Maya spoke seven simple words that she had wanted to say her entire life.

 **Maya:** Thank you for dancing with me daddy.

-Shawn stood confused for a moment, but then just smiled. The two continued to hug one another. The road to this point was long and hard, but finally... Maya had finally found what she had been looking for.

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note - The events of the next chapter take place during and after "Girl Meets I Do".  
_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Most Unloved Girl

**Chapter 9 - The Most Unloved Girl  
**

-Maya's dream had finally come true. Shawn asked her mother to marry him. Maya at first was a bit scared that something negative would come out of the two getting married. But she eventually realized how much the two loved each other. Maya finally had a mother and a father who both loved her and loved each other. But still... Maya wished she had more. Maya finally had the same thing her best friend Riley had: two loving parents. But Maya now also wanted something else Riley had... a boyfriend. At the end of a complicated series of antics involving a love triangle, Riley was now with Lucas. Now Maya did have Josh tell her that he might go out with her one day, but that day was nowhere close. This caused Maya to become a bit depressed. So one day she came home from school with an upset look on her face. Shawn who was already sitting on the couch, instantly noticed how sad Maya looked.

 **Shawn:** Hey Maya. What's wrong?

 **Maya:** Just.. problems

 **Shawn:** Well that sure sound descriptive. What kind of _problems_?

 **Maya:** Well... boy problems.

-Shawn instantly had a look of uncertainty and nervousness in his face.

 **Shawn:** Oh, uh... KATY! Please come in here!

-Katy quickly ran into the room from nearby.

 **Katy:** Shawn, what's wrong?

 **Shawn:** Maya needs to talk to you about something. I'll, uh... be in our room taking care of... something.

-Shawn quickly jumped up and ran away. Katy and Maya then sat down on the couch next to each other.

 **Maya:** What's wrong with Shawn?

 **Katy:** You've only become like a daughter to him just recently Maya. He's only just learned how to talk like a father. But there are some talks I don't think he's ready for yet.

-During the next month, Maya continued to be a bit upset over the fact that she still had no boyfriend. Then Maya met: Chuck. Chuck was a seemingly nice boy who was in all of the classes Maya had that Riley was not in with her. Chuck was the only nice person to talk to during those parts of the day for Maya. The nice talks then led to Chuck consistently complimenting Maya on how nice she looked. Then the compliments led to flirting. Then the flirting led to Chuck asking Maya to come to his apartment when he would be alone on a Saturday night. Maya instantly accepted his invitation. Then on one Saturday afternoon while Shawn was sitting on the couch of his new apartment, he saw Maya beginning to walk out. Seeing what Maya was doing, Shawn called out to her.

 **Shawn:** Maya. What are you doing?

 **Maya:** Oh. Uh... just going to a classmate's house.

 **Shawn:** A classmate? What's their name?

 **Maya:** Um... Chuck.

 **Shawn:** Chuck? Never heard of him before or even met him. Does your mom know him.

 **Maya:** Uh... yeah. Bye!

-Maya then quickly ran out of the apartment leaving Shawn sitting unsure of what to do next. Maya meanwhile went to Chuck's apartment. Just like when she went to Riley's apartment, Chuck left a window open for Maya to crawl into as well. Now Chuck had asked Maya to come in the evening, but Maya thought Chuck wouldn't mind if she came a few hours early. As Maya climbed up the ladder that would take her into Chuck's window, Maya's heart began to beat loudly as she yearned in anticipation for the wonderful evening that awaited her; an evening where she could finally be treated in a loving way and maybe even get the chance to finally feel like a _true woman_ in every sense of the concept. But unfortunately, the evening was spoiled the second Maya peered through Chuck's window. Inside, Maya saw Chuck on his bed half clothed and kissing another teenage girl. Maya instantly screamed loudly. Chuck and the girl he was with turned their heads and looked at Maya with shocked faces. Maya then looked at Chuck with a brief moment of pain in her face. Then she went back down the ladder and walked away from the apartment building. Meanwhile at Maya's apartment, Shawn and Katy were talking with one another.

 **Katy:** I've never heard of any Chuck. Did she take her cell phone with her?

 **Shawn:** I don't know. I'm sorry Katy. I should've drilled her more questions. I...

-Suddenly the two were interrupted by Maya entering the room with a look of complete sadness in her face. Katy and Shawn instantly noticed the look on Maya's face.

 **Katy:** Baby girl, what's wrong?

-Maya turned away from the two and instantly ran into her room. She fell onto her bed and curled up in a ball as she began to cry. Even with a loving mother and father in life, right now: Maya felt like the most unloved girl in the world.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Dinner With Daddy

**Chapter 10 - Dinner with Daddy  
**

-Maya laid on her bed curled up in a ball crying. It had been several days since the incident with Chuck, and she still didn't feel any better. She still went to school, but Maya had difficulty talking to any of her friends. She eventually told the full story of what happened to Katy (who then later shared it with Shawn) but Maya still had difficulty getting up to do anything other than her schoolwork. The one evening while getting ready for bed, Shawn and Katy discussed the matter.

 **Shawn:** So did Maya seem any better when you tried talking to her this afternoon?

 **Katy:** No. Her little heart is still broken and... I don't know what else I can do.

 **Shawn:** That's terrible. Do you think she'll be okay if we leave her alone when we go out to dinner tomorrow night?

 **Katy** : I... don't think do. Which is why you need to go out to dinner with _her_ tomorrow night.

 **Shawn:** What?

 **Katy:** Shawn, I don't know what else I can say to help Maya. But maybe if just you spend some time outside of the house together tomorrow, you might able to say or do something to make her feel better.

 **Shawn:** But what can _I_ say or do that can make her feel better?

 **Katy:** Shawn Patrick Hunter, when you're uncertain of what action to take... just do the first spontaneous loving thing that comes to your head. That's what you did for me. And you made _my_ life all the more better that way.

-The next day, Maya still laid on her curled up in a ball. Maya then heard a knock on the door.

 **Maya:** Come in if you feel like it.

-Shawn then opened the door to the room and threw a dress at Maya.

 **Shawn:** Here kiddo. It's a new dress your mom bought for you. She's certain it'll fit. Put it on because we're gonna hang out tonight.

-Maya then sat up with a confused look on her face.

 **Maya:** I thought you and her had a date tonight.

 **Shawn:** Well she's gotta pull an extra shift this weekend. So I thought you might wanna come with me. The gift certificate I've got for the restaurant expires tonight so lets not allow an opportunity for free food to go to waste. Be ready by 5.

-Shawn then closed the door as Maya picked up the dress and slowly prepared to put it on. That night, Shawn took Maya to the fancy restaurant. The setting inspired Shawn to tell Maya fun stories of things he and Cory did growing up at restaurants they and their friends usually went to. The fun stories caused Maya to laugh a bit, making her feel better. As the dinner was drawing closer to an end, Maya who was starting to smile now spoke up.

 **Maya:** Thanks Shawn. I may never get to experience going on a date with a boyfriend, but at least I had this nice evening.

 **Shawn:** Maya... I'm sure you'll find a nice boyfriend one day. And later down the line, I'm sure you'll find a happy marriage one day. Never let go of that hope. Hope isn't for suckers. But until that day comes... I want you to have this.

-Shawn then took out his pocket a small box and opened it showing a diamond ring. Maya's mouth opened as tears began to come out her eyes.

 **Maya:** Is this...

 **Shawn:** It's kind of like a purity ring, but it's more than that. Until the day comes when you finally put on a wedding ring, I want this to be the ring that reminds you that there is someone who loves you right now, and will continue to keep loving you no matter what.

-Maya put on the ring as she began to cry tears of joy. Maya then got out of her chair and then went over to where Shawn was sitting and hugged him. Shawn then began to hug Maya back as he began to cry tears of joy as well.

 **Maya:** I love you daddy.

 **Shawn:** I love you too Maya.

 **THE END**


End file.
